Dos caminos cruzados
by claudyandsunny
Summary: (AU) Dos personas, dos vidas tan distintas y a la vez tan parecidas, dos caminos que se cruzaran...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas tardes queridos semidioses! Aquí os traigo mi primera historia sobre Percy Jackson. Espero que os guste.**

**Antes de que comencéis a leer me gustaría advertiros de que esta historia contiene problemas adultos, no será muy fuerte sin embargo aparecen. Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que Thalia en esta historia es un año menor que Jason y los demás, excepto Nico.**

**Una vez advertidos, disfrutad de la lectura :D**

**Disclaimer:estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestro querido Tio Rick.**

Me agacho justo cuando una botella vacía de whisky vuela hacía mi cabeza. Esta se estrella contra la pared rompiéndose en pequeños cristalitos, algunos caen sobre mis brazos produciéndome pequeñas y sangrantes heridas. Veo como mi hermana Thalia sale de la habitación y desde la puerta me anima a que la siga, pero no puedo salir, todavía no. Si salgo ahora, mi madre nos perseguirá y le hará daño a Thalia, prefiero esperar a que se desahogue conmigo y después salir. Sonrío a mi hermana queriéndole decir que estaba bien, que se fuera, pero ella no me cree sin embargo se va.

Me vuelvo y miro a mi madre. Ya tiene la mano ocupada con otra botella y me la lanza, vuelvo a agacharme. La botella rebota contra la pared y cae al suelo con unas pocas grietas.

-¡Eres igual que él! ¡Esos ojos son los mismos que los de él! ¡Con ese brillo de suficiencia! ¡OJALA HUBIERAS MUERTO!-me dice mi madre mientras estrella otra botella. Uno de los cristales rebota y me hace una pequeña herida en mi pómulo izquierdo. Ella abre una nueva botella y bebe un largo trago antes de continuar.-¿Y tu hermana la emo? ¡Seguro que se corta por tener un hermano como tu!

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso de Thalia, no tienes derecho ni a nombrarla!-respondo armándome de valor y lleno de rabia.

-¿¡Te atreves a contestarme!?-me pregunta acercándose a mí.- Eres igual de insolente que tu padre.-sigue, mientras sus uñas de clavan en mi brazo. Me muerdo el labio por dentro para no mostrar que eso me duele, no quiero darle esa satisfacción. Por fin me suelta el brazo y sube las escaleras tambaleándose, a los pocos segundos escucho como la puerta de su dormitorio de cierra de un portazo.

Suspiro aliviado, esta noche a sido poco. Al menos esta noche Thalia no ha resultado herida. Recuerdo, que una vez Thalia se puso delante de mí para protegerme y acabo en el hospital con una herida enorme en la cabeza. Nunca podré perdonarme no haber echo nada por protegerla esa noche.

Me agacho para recoger todos los cristales que hay en el suelo con cuidado de no herirme mas de lo que estoy. Pienso en como ha cambiado todo desde que mi padre se fue. Antes, eramos una familia feliz, no muy ricos pero eramos felices con lo que teníamos. Mi madre era cariñosa, muy buena con nosotros y con mi padre. Todo iba perfecto hasta que mi padre se harto de toda esa monotonía y se largo, fue entonces cuando mi madre se refugió en el alcohol. Todos los días era una nueva prueba para Thalia y para mí, vivíamos, y lo seguimos haciendo, con miedo de que mi madre se volviera más loca de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Jason estas bien?-vuelvo la cabeza hacía la puerta y veo la cabeza de Thalia asomada en la puerta.

-Como siempre, anda vete a dormir. Mañana tenemos clase.-le digo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Dejame que te cure- Thalia me coge del brazo e intenta arrastrarme.-.¡Jason! ¡Vamos!

Doy un suspiro de resignación y la sigo. Ella sonríe mientras sube las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos de alegría, lo cual queda raro con su ropa negra y ese maquillaje oscuro que adorna su cara.

Cuando la miro sigo viendo a la niña pequeña de siete años que lloraba cuando mi madre empezó a beber, a la niña de siete años que protegí, y protejo, de todas las cosas posibles.

-¡Vamos, Jason! No te quedes hay parado, sientate para que pueda curarte.-me dice mientras saca un pequeño botiquín de debajo de su cama. Me siento y ella hace lo mismo.-Puede que escueza un poco.

Sonrío al ver como mi hermana me cura las heridas con una expresión preocupada. Hago una mueca de dolor cuando el algodón mojado en alcohol me roza en la herida mas profunda.

-Lo siento.-me dice Thalia un tanto preocupada, yo por otra parte tan solo le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila, enana.-su cara se vuelve roja de rabia y me da una pequeña bofetada en la nuca. Yo solo puedo reírme. Ella bufa, y sigue limpiando mis heridas.

-Jason,¿crees...crees que mamá pueda dejar la bebida algún día?-me pregunta una vez terminada su labor de enfermera. Yo solo puedo mirarla a sus ojos, iguales que los míos, que tienen un brillo esperanzador. Se me parte el alma verla tan ilusionada por algo que puede que no ocurra jamás.

-Esto...Thalia- empiezo a decir un poco incomodo.-,es posible, enana. Buenas noches.-le digo mientras me levanto y salgo de su habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Me apoyo en la puerta de su habitación y mentalmente maldigo a mi padre por habernos dejado solos, maldigo a mi madre por no tener la fuerza suficiente de dejar el alcohol y finalmente me maldigo a mi mismo por no saber proteger a mi hermana tanto como debería.

Como todas las noches, me asomo al cuarto de mi madre con cuidado. Veo como duerme a pierna suelta con una botella abierta de ron sobre el pecho. Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación un poco más tranquilo. Miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, ¡las cuatro de la mañana! Solo podre dormir tres horas, bueno ya son mas horas de las que he dormido otras veces.

Llego a mi habitación, mi único refugio en esta casa. El único lugar en el que mi madre no ha llegado a entrar, así que es el único sitio (junto la habitación de mi hermana) que no huele a alcohol barato.

Mi cabeza cae en la almohada, sin embargo no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño. Me relajo un poco cuando escucho los ronquidos de mi madre, con suerte puede que dure dormida hasta después de que Thalia y yo salgamos hacia el instituto. Por fin tendremos un desayuno en paz. Siento como mis ojos empiezan a pesarme poco a poco, y a los poco segundos me quedo dormido.

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia :D **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa semidioses, aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Debo reconocer que el primero me gusto más que este, pero bueno aquí esta. **

**Disclaimer:estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del Tío Rick.**

-Señor Grace...¡Señor Grace, despierte!-grita el profesor, despertándome de golpe. Todos los demás alumnos se ríen de mí, mientras yo suspiro e intento prestar atención a la clase.

El profesor hablaba y hablaba, ojala se ahogara con su propia saliva. Nadie en la clase le presta atención, la mayoría de ellos sigue riendo por quedarme dormido en la clase. Si ellos supieran...

Giro la cabeza hacia atrás cuando siento que alguien me observa. Piper se sonroja y aparta la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan. Tengo que reconocerlo, la chica es muy atractiva pero siempre se queja de su vida, ¡Ojala tuviera yo una vida así! Su padre famoso, tiene todos los caprichos que quiere y aún así es cleptómana. Es muy rara. Bufo molesto por su hipocresía y sigo atendiendo al profesor.

-Muy bien, el tema ya esta terminado ¡así que ya sabéis lo que toca!-todos los alumnos se quejan y lanzan negaciones casi a gritos.-¡Oh, vamos! Un examen de cuatro páginas por las dos caras no es tan malo- Las quejas se hacen mas grandes y algunos empiezan a murmurar insultos al profesor-.¡Vale, no habrá examen! Pero si un trabajo por parejas ¿de acuerdo?

Las quejas se convierten en murmullos de aceptación y los insultos pasan a ser halagos.

-¡Jason!-exclama Leo mientras me pincha con la punta del bolígrafo en la nuca.

-¡Leo, deja de hacer eso!-le regaño.

-Si, si, ¿te pones de pareja conmigo para el trabajo? Es decir, si al cabrón no le da por hacer las parejas el mismo.

-Vale... Leo.

-¿Sí?

-¡Deja ya el puñetero bolígrafo quieto!-lo oigo reírse mientras dejo de sentir el irritante pinchazo en la nuca.

Nissa, una chica robusta pero muy amable, levanta la mano casi saltando de su asiento.

-Profesor, ¿las parejas las hace usted o podemos elegirlas nosotros?

-Las elijo yo, por supuesto-las quejas se vuelven a hacer eco en el aire.-¿Queréis volver al examen? ¡Pues calladitos! Las parejas estarán puestas esta tarde en el tablón de anuncios.

El timbre para el cambio de clase suena y nuestro querido profesor nos grita ¡Salid de mi clase pequeños monstruos! ¿a que es un amor?

Salimos de esa clase y Leo parlotea a mi lado sobre lo alucinante que va a quedar su proyecto para clase de de Tecnología, pero dejo de escucharlo. Ya estoy lo suficientemente estresado con las cosas que tengo en casa, como para preocuparme también por cuatro tablones de madera unidos por clavos.

-¡...Y quiero pintarle llamas! ¿Que te parece?...¡Jason! ¡¿No me estas escuchando?! ¡Ya no te junto!-me dice Leo imitando a los niños pequeños.

Me río y le doy un pequeño empujón.

-¡Venga ya hombre! Los dos sabemos que tu sin mí no puedes sobrevivir aquí.

-También es verdad.-exclama pensativo mientras yo me echo a reír. Leo es de las pocas personas que puede hacerme reír de esta manera.- Por cierto, ¿que clase nos toca ahora?

-Eh... Pues no lo se.

-Tenemos cultura clásica en la clase H, que cabezas.-nos responde Annabeth, la novia de mi primo Percy, mientras me da con el hombro cuando pasa por mi lado.

-Que mal genio... ¡Bah! Seguro que tiene la regla. Vamos a clase, ya sabes como se pone el señor Brunner cuando llegamos tarde.-me dice Leo riendo a carcajada limpia, mientras sale corriendo a nuestra siguiente clase.

Lo sigo también corriendo pero me choco con alguien y caigo encima de esa persona. Pongo los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza para no aplastarla con mi peso. Escucho un gemido de dolor de esa persona y levanto la vista para poder verla. Piper. Esta sonrojada y me mira a los ojos. Los suyos son preciosos, castaños con pequeñas motas de color verde y azul. Los ojos más bonitos que yo haya visto jamás. El sonrojo que tiene hace que su cara se vea mucho más infantil de lo que es. _¡Jason! ¿Pero que estas pensando? ¡Ni siquiera la soportas! _Me recuerda mi conciencia pero no puedo dejar de mirarla.

-¿Jason, que haces? ¡Levantate! Vas a aplastar a la pobre Piper.-oigo como dice la voz de Percy entre risas.

Eso me saca de ensoñación, y me levanto tan rojo como un tomate. Le ofrezco la mano a Piper para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la toma y la levanto del suelo.

-Esto...lo siento mucho Piper, no miraba por donde iba.-le digo mirando al suelo.

-No importa, bueno llego tarde a clase. Adios Percy, Jason.-nos dice mientras se va.

Me vuelvo hacia mi primo, quien tiene una sonrisita burlona en el rostro, y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Que pasa? ¿He interrumpido algo?-me dice riendo.

-Yo te mato Jackson, ¡Te mato!-él abre mucho los ojos y sale corriendo, yo lo persigo. Él ríe mientras todos nos miran como si estuviéramos locos y es muy posible que sea así.

Mi primo entra en la clase de golpe mientras sigue riendo, sin embargo la risa para de golpe cuando ve la cara que tiene el señor brunner.

-Buenos días profesor, ¿que tal le va la vida?-pregunta Percy en un intento de apaciguar la situación. Yo ruedo los ojos y le doy una pequeña colleja, él me lanza una mirada asesina.

-Anda, anda sentaos que me tenéis harto.-nos dice nuestro profesor con una sonrisa.

Me siento en la última fila y me pongo a pensar. ¿Cómo estará Thalia? ¿Habrá a vuelto a meterse en algún lío?

Desde que mi madre se echó a la bebida mi hermana y yo nos metemos en más líos de lo normal y, yo sobretodo, en muchas peleas. Al principio llegue a pelearme con cualquiera que solo me saludara, pero por mi hermana intente controlarme hasta como soy ahora.

Mi compañero de mesa, Dakota, me da un codazo en el costado. Yo lo miró y con un gesto de cabeza casi imperceptible señala al señor Brunner. El profesor me miraba de reojo mientras explicaba, como sabiendo que no estaba prestando atención. Arranco un trozo pequeño de la hoja de mi libreta en la que escribo Gracias y se la paso a Dakota. Al rato el papel vuelve con algo más escrito Para eso estamos ;)

La sirena suena y empiezo a recoger mis pertenencias cuando el señor Brunner nos grita:

-¡Esperad! Vuestro profesor de historia me ha dicho que os recuerde que tenéis que mirar las parejas para el trabajo.

Salgo de la clase sin ganas, porque no tengo ganas de volver a mi casa. No quiero verla más, por desgracia sigo siendo menor de edad. Bueno, solo me queda un año y Thalia y yo podremos perderla de vista para siempre.

Llego al tablón y veo como toda la gente forma un circulo alrededor del tablón, suspiro y me abro paso dando codazos. Me detengo cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para poder leer las letras.

-Veo que nos ha tocado hacer el trabajo juntos.-me dice una voz femenina a mi lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola semidioses! Muchas gracias por molestaros en dejarme comentarios, en serio me pone muy feliz saber que la historia os gustando :D Espero que os guste el capitulo nos vemos (leemos) abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen tan solo juego con ellos de vez en cuando.**

Levanto la vista para poder el tamaño completo de la casa. ¡Es enorme! Nunca en mis diecisiete años de vida he visto una casa tan grande de cerca. Me acerco a las rejas que separan el patio de la casa con la calle. En una de las columnas de los lados hay puesto un timbre, así que llamo.

-Hola, ¿Quien es?-pregunta una voz de mujer, que suena un poco distorsionada por el aparato.

-Esto...Soy Jason, vengo a hacer un trabajo...

-¡Oh, Jason! Pasa, Piper te esta esperando.-me corta la mujer.

Un pequeño zumbido proveniente de la puerta me indica que ya están abiertas, le doy un pequeño empujón a las puertas y entro en el enorme patio. Nada más entrar veo una fuente con un cupido en la cima de la fuente escupiendo agua. El camino por el que voy andando, es de piedras blancas todas del mismo tono de blanco, como si las hubieran pintado aposta. El césped que rodea el camino esta en perfectas condiciones como si nadie lo hubiera pisado jamás. Un par de estatuas de mármol me observan mientras me acerco a la puerta principal de la casa. Silbo mientras doy una vuelta para poder el patio al completo. Y entonces un sentimiento de envidia me llena desde la cabeza a los pies. ¿Porque yo no puedo tener una casa así?

En la puerta me esperaba una mujer no muy mayor, de unos treinta años, con una sonrisa amable.

-Supongo que tu eres Jason. Encantada yo soy Mellie, soy la asistente del señor Mclean. Pasa no te quedes hay parado, Piper te esta esperando.- y dicho esto me hace una seña con la mano para que la siga al tiempo que entra en la casa.

Si el lugar ya era impresionante por fuera por dentro ya es un palacio, estatuas parecidas a las de jardín te siguen mientras andas por los pasillos, cuadros (algunos modernos y otros un poco mas antiguos) le dan a la casa un toque urbano.

Nos detenemos en una de las muchas puertas del pasillo.

-¡Piper! Ya ha llegado tu compañero.-exclama Mellie mientras da un golpe suave en la puerta.

-¡Esta bien, Mellie! ¡Gracias!-se oye desde el otro lado de la puerta.-¡Jason entra! ¡No muerdo!

Le hago caso y entro en la habitación. La habitación tiene graffitis pintados en las paredes, la cama esta enfrente de un enorme ventanal que da a una terraza con una mesa y unas sillas, un enorme escritorio repleto de papeles hace la función de mesita de noche. La habitación es tan grande como mi sala de estar. De nuevo la sensación de envidia me recorre el cuerpo.

Piper carraspea incomoda por el silencio que se ha formado.

-Bueno...Mejor vamos a la terraza, allí haremos el trabajo mejor.-me dice abriendo el ventanal. Una brisa fresca me golpea despejandome. Veo como el pelo de Piper se revuelve un poco con el viento, y la camiseta que lleva se mueve al compás del viento. _¡JASON! VALE YA DEJA DE PENSAR ESO._

_-_¿Jason, vienes? Vuelvo a repetir que no muerdo.-dice ella riendose.

Voy a la terraza y me siento en una de las sillas, ella se sienta a mi lado. Saco el libro de historia y lo pongo sobre la mesa. Ella enciende su ordenador y nos preparamos para hacer el trabajo. Hacemos un equipo muy bueno, ella se encarga de lo que es el "físico" del trabajo y yo me encargo del "carácter", la tarde pasa muy rápido y entre risas. Acabamos el trabajo antes de lo previsto y nos ponemos a hablar. Nuestros gustos, nuestras aficiones...Al final no es tan mala como yo pensaba. Tenemos muchas en común. Nuestro grupo favorito es Imagine Dragons, nos gustaría dedicarnos a algo fuera del mundo del espectáculo, ¡incluso nuestro libro favorito es el mismo!

-Oye Jason, y esa cicatriz de la mejilla ¿como te la hiciste?-yo me tenso y ella lo nota.-No...No tienes porque decírmelo era simple curiosidad...

-No, no importa. Me corte cuando pasaba al lado de un alambre.-_Vaya mierda de escusa colega._

Piper parece no creerselo pero no vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Y tu padre?-sus ojos de oscurecen.

-Estará trabajando... Como siempre.-suspira ella con la cabeza gacha.-Nunca esta aquí conmigo, siempre esta de viaje con las presentaciones de las películas o esta grabando. No tiene ni un solo segundo para mí.-una lágrima se escapa de su ojo y ella se la limpia lo más rápido posible.

-Ey no llores, seguro que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo, solo que no tiene tiempo. Estará trabajando para poder pagar todo esto, que es mucho.-le digo mientras me acerco a ella. Me arrodillo ante ella y le agarro la cara con las dos manos, con los pulgares le limpio un par de lágrimas que siguen cayendo de sus ojos.

-Seguro que tengo que parecer una tonta.-ríe con una sonrisa triste.

-No pareces ninguna tonta, Piper. Tu nunca podrías parecer tonta.-le dedico una sonrisa y ella me abraza. Su olor dulce me embriaga, huele tan bien. Su pelo me hace cosquillas en la cara y sus lágrimas mojan mi camiseta. Yo tan solo puedo devolverle el abrazo y darle palabras tranquilizadoras.

Piper se tranquiliza pero sigue abrazandome. El abrazo parece que dura horas, cuando en realidad dura minutos. Ella se separa un poco de mí, nuestros rostros se encuentran a centímetros. Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan. Ella tiene un sonrojo en la cara que le da un aire infantil e inocente que resulta conmovedor. Sus ojos siguen un poco rojos e hinchados pero brillan de una manera especial.

Se acerca un poco más a mí, nuestros labios se rozan, pero con ese simple roce algo se remueve en mi interior.

Mi teléfono suena y me separo de ella dando un suspiro. Sus ojos están cerrados y sus mejillas rojas.

-Coge lo, Jason. Puede ser importante.-susurra abriendo los ojos.

Y eso hago, cojo el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-_¡Jason! ¿Donde estas? ¡Ven rápido a casa por favor!_-me grita Thalia desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**Si, si ya se que era muy previsible que fuera Piper pero que queréis que le haga si todo ese tipo de clichés me encantan XD**

**Nos vemos en los comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas queridos semidioses! Aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido toda esta semana con los exámenes finales, sin embargo he encontrado un hueco para actualizar. Me gustaría agradecer todos los comentarios que me dejáis, ¡Gracias por darme esos ánimos de escribir!**

**Disclaimer:Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestro querido Tío Rick.**

-_¡Jason! ¿Donde estas? ¡Ven rápido a casa por favor!_-me grita Thalia desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿¡Thalia, que pasa!?-pregunto alterado.

-_A mamá le ha vuelto a da_r-me dice refiriéndose a sus ataques de rabia.-. _Jason, tengo miedo_.-sigue diciendo llorando.

-Thalia, tu ¿donde estas?

-_Estoy en tu cuarto, con el cerrojo echado_.-me dice entre sollozos. Yo me tranquilizo un poco.

-Esta bien-Piper me mira preocupada, yo le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-. Thalia, escuchame. Abre la ventana de mi habitación y no salgas de ahí pase lo que pase.

Cuelgo el teléfono, suspiro y empiezo a recoger mis cosas. Todas las noches son iguales, maldigo a la mierda del Alcohol que me ha destrozado la vida completamente.

Me echo la mochila al hombro y me dispongo a entrar en la habitación para poder salir de esta casa, bueno mas bien mansión.

-Jason, ¿ha pasado algo?-dice Piper preocupada.

-No. Solo tengo que llegar a casa antes de lo previsto.-respondo. Ella parece no creerme, frunce el ceño.

-¿Te llevo?

_¿Y dejar que veas mi casucho? Ni de coña._

-No, no hace falta. Gracias de todas formas. Nos vemos mañana en clase.-y dicho esto salgo corriendo sin escuchar su respuesta.

Salgo de la casa y el frío aire de la tarde me golpea la cara revolviendo mi cabello rubio. Corro como nunca he corrido en toda mi vida. La mochila me golpea la espalda al compás de mi carrera. Después de diez minutos sin dejar de correr mi respiración ya es muy pesada y las piernas me duelen tanto que creo que voy a caer en cualquier momento. Aún así sigo corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque en parte puede considerarse que es así. Tropiezo y estoy apunto de caer al suelo, pero me equilibro y sigo corriendo.

Siento como me queman los pulmones por falta de aire, sin embargo acelero la carrera. _Vamos Jason, doblas la esquina y ya has llegado. ¡Un poco más!_

Llego a mi casa con la respiración agitada y las piernas entumecidas. Apoyo las manos en mis rodillas y cojo un poco de aire. La puerta remite el sonido de las cosas estrellándose contra las paredes. Suspiro y levanto la vista, veo que Thalia me ha echo caso y la ventana de mi habitación esta abierta.

Me coloco bien la mochila sobre los dos hombros, miro a los lados y empiezo a escalar la pared hasta llegar a mi ventana. Entro en mi habitación y cierro la ventana. Dejo la mochila en el suelo, me quito la sudadera y miro a Thalia. Esta acurrucada en mi cama con una camiseta mía, que le queda enorme, mirándome con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Me acerco a la cama me siento a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella me devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza y se pone a llorar en mi pecho. Me parte el corazón escucharla llorar así, de esa manera tan desesperada. Tan solo queda aguantar un año y podre irme de aquí con Thalia.

A los pocos minutos de haber empezado a llorar, veo que Thalia se ha quedado dormida. La acuesto con cuidado en mi cama y la tapo. Yo, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al armario. Me desvisto y me pongo el pantalón de un chandal y una camiseta holgada con el símbolo de "superman". Me paso la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo. Me siento en mi escritorio y me dispongo a terminar los deberes que esta tarde no he podido hacer, cuando el pitido del móvil me llama la atención. Es un mensaje de Piper:

**Jason, me has dejado preocupada esta tarde ¿ha pasado algo grave? **

_**Nada importante tranquila :) **_Le respondo.

**¿Seguro? Es que como has salido así tan corriendo...**

_**Segurisimo, anda vete a dormir que ya es tarde ;)**_

**Esta bien, buenas noches Jason.**

_**Buenas noches Piper.**_

Esta conversación me trae el recuerdo de su beso. Sus labios eran muy suaves, y para haber sido un pequeño roce, tengo que reconocer que Piper besa muy bien. Creo que ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida.

-¿Y esa sonrisita tonta, Jason? ¿A que se debe?-me dice Thalia aún medio dormida. Su pelo negro esta mucho mas revuelto de lo habitual y con su mano se restriega el ojo, parece una niña pequeña y tierna.

-A nada que te incumba.-le digo un poco molesto. ¡Si no hubiera llamado!

-¿Que pasa he intenrrumpido algo?-Tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Me retracto, no es tierna. ¡Es malvada como el mismísimo Lucifer!

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-Si ya, seguro...Y yo voy y me lo creo.-dice mientras se tumba para minutos después quedarse dormida. Ruedo los ojos e intento concentrarme en los ejercicios de matemáticas. Los ojos se me empiezan a cerrar, los números empiezan a emborronarse. Decido dejar los ejercicios para mañana e irme a dormir.

Me levanto de la silla de madera y ando los diez pasos de distancia hasta mi cama. Me acuesto al lado de mi hermana y la abrazo protectoramente, ella se acurruca a mi lado. Y entonces me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado. Ya no es la niña a la que tenía que proteger de todo. Es una adolescente, y según varios chicos, muy guapa. Aún así sigo teniendo la necesidad de seguir protegiéndola aunque eso significa poner mi vida en peligro. Si le ocurriera algo, no se que haría.

Cierro los ojos lentamente y para cuando quiero darme cuenta me quedo dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas tardes mis queridos semidioses! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada con exámenes y para colmo mi inspiración se había ido de viaje a Hawai ;) Pero como veis ya ha vuelto. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo :D!**

**Disclaimer: estos personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo de vez en cuando.**

Un rayo de luz proveniente de la ventana me despierta. Abro un ojo con pesadez e investigo el cuarto. Todo esta como siempre. Y eso es lo que me deprime. Que todo sigue como siempre nada a cambiado. Mi madre sigue odiándonos por algo que ni siquiera es culpa nuestra, yo sigo viviendo en esta casa de mierda, y mi hermana...¡Mi hermana no esta en mi cuarto!

Me levanto de la cama de un salto y miro todo el cuarto. No, Thalia no esta aquí. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo que el cerrojo de de la puerta no esta echado, y que la misma puerta esta un poco entornada.

Me acerco a la puerta corriendo, la abro y salgo con cuidado. No se escucha nada. Frunzo el ceño y me acerco a la habitación de mi madre. La puerta esta abierta y la cama desecha, sin embargo ella no se encuentra allí. Las botellas de las bebidas alcohólicas se amontan en pequeñas pirámides en las esquinas de la habitación. Un olor a alcohol rancio hace que haga una mueca de asco y salga de la habitación.

Bajo por la escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Miro al suelo para no pisar ningún cristal roto, sin embargo esta todo esta limpio y sin ninguna señal de que anoche ocurriera lo de siempre.

Frunzo el ceño extrañado y sigo bajando las escaleras. Llego a la sala de estar y ta televisión esta encendida. Me acerco para apagarla y veo a mi hermana dormida en el sofá. En la pared, al lado del sofá, hay apoyado una escoba y un recogedor, el cual esta lleno de cristales.

Una sentimiento de ternura me invade. Thalia tiene un delantal de flores puesto y tiene la cabeza apoyada en el reposa brazos del sofá. Mi hermana a limpiado toda la casa para que no tenga que limpiarla yo después. Sonrío y me acerco a ella. Tiene el maquillaje corrido y lágrimas negras han dejado marcas en sus mejillas. El pelo lo tiene mas despeinado de lo normal. Siento como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y le acaricio la mejilla mientras suspiro.

-Lo siento, Thalia. Siento tanto que tengas que sufrir esto.-le digo mientras una lágrima se escapa de mi ojo y rueda por mi mejilla. Me limpio las lágrimas y me siento en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

¿Porque la vida es tan hija de puta? ¿Porque ha tenido que pasarle esto a mi familia? ¡¿Porque no puedo tener la vida de un chico de diecisiete años normal?! No he tenido infancia, tuve que madurar de golpe a los ocho años.¡A los ocho años! Mi vida se volvió una mierda a una edad tan temprana. Hubiera dejado este mundo si mi hermana no hubiera estado conmigo. Si ella no estuviera ahora mismo no estaría contándoos todo esto. Odio ver familias felices por la calle porque se que yo nunca podre tener una familia así.

Agacho la cabeza y me agarro el pelo con fuerza y dejo que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. Lloro silenciosamente, no quiero despertar a Thalia. Siento como alguien me abraza y dejo de llorar al instante, levanto la cabeza y veo a mi hermana, con los ojos todavía un poco entrecerrados por el sueño, mirándome con preocupación. Ella nunca me ha visto llorar, y no será esta vez cuando lo haga. Me seco las lágrimas con una velocidad inhumana, gracias a años y años de práctica, y compongo una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Bella durmiente.-le revuelvo el pelo a Thalia y ella me mira entre extrañada y enfadada.

-¡Jason! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-dice peinándose con los dedos.

-No lo se, perdí la cuenta en la trescientas.-me burlo. Entonces caigo en cuenta de que mi madre no esta. ¿Abra vuelto a ir a...? No, no creo que vuelva a cometer ese error otra vez... ¿no?

-¡Jason!

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

-Te has quedado un poco embobado, ¿Que pensando en Piper?-me pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Pero que dices?!...Un momento, ¿como sabes tu de Piper?

-Esta mañana te he revisado el móvil.-me dice simplemente, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La sigo corriendo y me pongo delante de ella. Thalia frena de golpe y me mira con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-¿Que tu que?

-Que te he revisado el móvil.

-Sera mejor que corras.-le amenazo divertido. Ella se carcajea y sale corriendo yo la sigo también corriendo.

Sube las escaleras corriendo mientras se ríe sin parar, a mi me contagia su risa y me río yo también.

Entra en su cuarto y se tira en la cama riéndose, yo me acerco a su cama y me pongo de rodillas al lado de Thalia. Levanto los brazos y muevo los dedos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mi hermana abre los ojos y deja de reír.

-Jason por favor sabes que no lo soporto.-me suplica.

-Así aprenderás.-le respondo riendo.

Le hago cosquillas en el vientre, ella empieza a reírse y retorcerse por la cama.

-Jason...Para... Por favor.-me dice entre risas. Yo sigo riéndome y haciéndole cosquillas.-¡Jason!

-Esta bien. Esta bien ya paro.-me tumbo a su lado. Se escucha el sonido de mi móvil. Un mensaje.

Miro a Thalia al mismo tiempo que ella me mira a mí. Una sonrisa asoma en su cara y yo, antes de que se levante, la empujo a la cama y salgo corriendo hacía mi cuarto. Oigo un: "_¡Oye!"_ De parte de mi hermana y como sale corriendo detrás de mí. Llego a mi cuarto con la respiración agitada y cojo el teléfono. Es un mensaje de Percy. Siento un peso extra en la espalda y noto la respiración de mi hermana en el cuello. Me río al tiempo que miro el mensaje:

¡_Jasie! Piper nos invita a una fiesta en su casa, ¿te apuntas? P.D: Thalia puede venir ya le he preguntado por ti ;)_

-¿Te apetece una fiesta esta noche?-le digo a mi hermana. Ella me responde con un grito de felicidad, que yo interpreto como un sí.


End file.
